Fragments of the Past
by truebluevongola
Summary: Yuni enrolled in Cross Academy thinking that the answers to her nightmares can be found there.What happens when she falls in love?What is the connection of her nightmares to the secret of the Night Class? -ZeroxOC-
1. Character Profile

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Ichinose Yuni

**Nickname: **Yuni

**Age: **16

**CHARACTERISTICS:**

**Hair: **Golden Brown

Full Bangs

Curly Hair

Long (until the waist)

**Eye Color: **Violet

**Height:** 5'3

**Hobbies:** Reading manga, surfing the net, reading books and more

* I do not own vampire knight but I do own Yuni….. Please review if you like or hate Yuni… I need your advices ^^… I'll try to post the first chapter A.S.A.P. :D

Please Review thanks guys ^^ :P


	2. Ch1: Shattered Dreams

**Hi Guys! :D this is actually my first fan fic ever so if there are any errors or any mistakes please tell me :D **

**So this is it ! ^^ The first chapter:D I hope you'll like it **

**FIRST CHAPTER  
****"SHATTERED DREAMS"  
**

**Normal P.O.V.**

I woke up sweating and panting like I ran for my life. I was having nightmares for the past few days but every time I woke up, I keep forgetting it. In spite of that, I feel like the nightmares are repeating because I kept remembering one line.

"The happy dreams will turn back into nightmares."

I shrugged as I jumped out of bed and walked towards my suitcase. I began to check the things that I had packed last night. As I unzipped my suitcase, I saw a brochure and picked it up.

"Cross Academy, huh?" I sighed as I placed it back and zipped the suitcase shut.

=FLASHBACK=

I was preparing dinner when I heard the door open. I placed the utensils, plate, and food on the dining table and then half-ran to the living room.

"Welcome home, Mom" I said as I kissed her on the cheek "How was your trip?"

"Oh! It was great!" She replied while hugging me fiercely. "I wish you came with me."

"Yeah, me too" I shrugged "But hey, at least I got to study."

She smiled and gently patted my head.

"Oh! I almost forgot" She began to look for something in her bag and smiled as she pulled it out. "Someone handed this to me."

She handed me a rectangular paper that looked like a brochure.

"Cross Academy?" I asked as I scanned the paper.

"Yeah, they have dorms and their facilities are great."

"Do you really want me to leave this house? I'm hurt" I said as I pretended to scowl.

"No Yuni-chan, I just want you to be around people other than me." She kissed my hair and continued "Don't worry we'll talk about it some other time."

She smiled and proceeded to her room to place her luggage.

I looked at the brochure and scanned it again. I froze as I saw the logo. I threw it at the table and ran to my room. I looked at the folder of my drawings and found what I was looking for. Sure enough, the same logo was there. I drew it one morning after having my nightmares. It was one of the few things that I remembered.

I ran to the dining room and almost bumped into my mom.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." She said as she steadied me.

"I want to go to Cross Academy" I said while panting.

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

It took me a few seconds to answer that. "Well, it's something new and it feels like its peaceful there. It's my kind of place."

_Plus I have to know why that logo was in my nightmare…_

=END OF FLASHBACK=

A knock on my door startled me "Mom? Come in"

She peered in my room "Honey, we're almost leaving."

"Yeah coming." I slung my bag and pulled my luggage to the door.

I looked at my room and felt sad. _I'll miss this place but I have to go. I have to know if there's a connection between my nightmares and Cross Academy. I know that I have to be at Cross Academy, yet why do I feel like something's stopping me?_

**So what do you think guys? Please review if there's any mistakes or if you want to add something. I'll try to post Chapter 2 next week… I hope you guys liked it ^^**

**XOXO,**

**truebluevongola**


	3. Ch2: The Truth Lies Within

**Sorry for not updating for so long… I got bombarded with school work and such…**

**Well here's chapter 2 hope you guy's will like it :D**

**-I do not own vampire knight. I wish I did but, unfortunately, I really don't :D –**

**CHAPTER 2**

"The Truth Lies Within"

We arrived at Cross Academy around noon. My mother escorted me to the chairman's office. As we entered the room, I saw a middle-aged man with glasses. He has long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"welcome to Cross Academy! I am Chairman Cross" He was shaking my hand with so much force that it hurt my hand.

He was grinning hugely that I can't help but smile back. He has such a powerful aura.

"My name is Yuni Ichinose. You can call me Yuni, sir. It's my pleasure to be here."

My mom and the chairman had a brief talk about some rules. I was glad to hear that I can come home during holidays and even birthdays.

After their talk, my mom told me that she had to go so that she won't be late for work. I kissed and hugged her a few times. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. After she left, I tried to compose myself and faced the chairman.

He gave me a brief background about the day and night class.

"The night class students are staying in the moon dorm while the day class students are staying in the sun dorm. Day class students are not allowed to go to the Moon Dorm and Night class students are not allowed to go to the Sun Dorm."

The chairman handed my school keys, planner, student handbook, uniform, class schedule, and books.

"I'll give you a tour of the school." He began to stand up.

"Ah! No sir, I'm fine" I immediately stopped him. "I'll do it myself.

He hesitantly sat down "Well…okay" He pointed at my student handbook "All the places you can go are written there." He looked worried as he continued "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I gave him a huge smile "I'll manage."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Is it okay if you start this Monday?"

"Uhm… Yes, I think so, sir."

" I should let you rest now. Please feel free to approach me if there's anything you need. I hope you enjoy your stay." 

With that I left and made my way to the sun dorm. It was quiet because all the students were still attending classes. I stood in front of the door and sighed. I opened it and went inside. The room was huge. It had 2 beds and 2 cabinets. Both of them were empty which probably means that I'll have the room to myself.

I set my luggage in a corner, not bothering to place my things inside the cabinet. I settled myself in bed and let my mind wander freely. After a few seconds, I fell asleep.

**So guys what did you think? Any comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions?**

**Please review :D I'll be waiting**

**~truebluevongola**


	4. Ch3: First Encounter

**I was really in the mood to do chap 3 today:D thank you thank you to the people who liked the story :D I'm so happy, so this chapter is for you guys ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"First Encounter"

**Normal P.O.V.**

As usual, I woke up sweating and panting. I sat at the edge of my bed as I tried to compose myself.

"Ugh! This is so infuriating!" I stomped my feet at the floor as hard as I could.

I forgot what the nightmare was about again but I'm sure the school's logo was there, same with "that" line.

I shrugged as I stood up. I looked outside the window and saw that the sun was still high. I looked at the clock to check the time.

_1 pm huh? So I slept for thirty minutes. Well, that's a world record. Normally it would've been just around 5 minutes._

I grabbed my coat and went outside. I gave myself a tour of the school with the help of my student handbook.

At around 2:30 pm, I looked for a place to rest. Not wanting to go back to my room, I headed towards the stables. I sat at a pile of hay and made myself comfortable. I stared at a white horse as it glared at me.

"uhmm… nice horsey" I said nervously

I stood up and gently patted its head. His glare softened and he yawned.

"Good boy" I smiled as I continued patting its head. "Who knows, I might be a successful horse trainer."

*Cough cough cough*

_Coughing? It came from outside… _I slowly walked to the door, making sure I wasn't making any noise. I peered outside and saw a guy having a coughing fit.

I'd be lying if I said that he wasn't good looking. He had snow-white hair, silky hair and we had the same color of the eyes: violet. He had a tattoo on his neck. It was some weird but cool sign that I wasn't familiar with. He was tall and had a good body structure. To sum it all up, he was handsome.

I slowly retreated back to the stables. I didn't want to disturb him. I sat there, waiting for his coughing to stop. It went on and on for a few minutes. When I couldn't take it anymore, I walked to where he was.

"hey, are you okay?" He looked… no, glared at me.

"Go away!" he said in a harsh voice.

I stepped back, feeling surprised. I felt my anger surging up. How dare he yell at me when I was just trying to help.

"I was just trying to help you. You… you idiot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly composed himself. He stood up and walked towards me. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall and his face an inch away from me.

"I don't need your help." His voice was cold and hard.

He turned his back away from me and slowly walked away.

I take back what I said about him. Sure, he was handsome but he had a rotten attitude. I hated him so much. I wished that I wouldn't see him again.

I walked back to my room and slammed the door hard.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't bad. Any comment? Suggestions? Violent reactions?**

**Please review. I'll be waiting ^^**

**I won't be able to post next week… finals are coming so I gotta study :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :D**

**xoxo**

**~trubluevongola**


	5. Ch4: Invitations

**Hi guys:D finals are coming and instead I'm here. But hey, ideas come to you and it would be waste not to write it. :)) but I'll be a good student and I'll study… right after this :)) I promise.**

**I also want to thank those who reviewed and liked the story. It really means a lot:D**

**So here's chapter 4 guys I hope you guys will like it…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Invitations"

Later that evening, the chairman invited me to have dinner at their house. I tried to refuse but he pouted and put on a sad face. I didn't have a choice but to accept it.

_Why did I have to accept that?_ I sighed as I pulled my coat and headed out.

I stood outside and stared at the door. I thought about a hundred ways to escape but after a few minutes, I gave up and finally knocked.

"oh, Yuni-chan! Welcome!" the chairman greeted me with unnecessary warmth.

He did something that shocked me. He pulled me into a really, really tight hug.

"Chairman…ca…can't…breathe…"

He let go of me and gently patted me in the head while I gasped for air.

"Sorry, Yuni-chan. It's just that we don't have guests here often so I'm just really happy"

I instantly regretted what I had thought about earlier. I didn't mean to, I was just really unsociable. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"well, come inside. You'll freeze out there."

"Thank you chairman, for inviting me and a lot of other things." I said as I stepped inside.

"You can just hang your coat at the rack over there." He said as he walk to what I thought was the kitchen.

As I hung my coat, I saw a picture of a young girl and a young boy. As I continued to stare, I realized something. My body froze and my eyes widened in shock.

_Oh my gosh…_I started to panic and I immediately regretted coming here. Of all the places, why here?

"Yuni-chan" the chairman called with his head peering out the doorway. "is something wrong?"

"ahhh… N-no sir" I said nervously.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. _Just swallow your pride and deal with it._

He want back inside and announced "Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, we have a guest tonight."

"Really?" the girl answered "that's great! Who is she? Or I mean he…" I tried to suppress my laugh and failed.

_Well, I guess I can't back out now… _I stepped inside their kitchen and saw the girl. She was very pretty and enthusiastic. She had medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and her height was average. I did not dare look at him but I saw that he was standing up looking surprised.

"Good evening." I said, feeling a little shy. "sorry for intruding."

The girl walked up to me and shook my hand

"Hello! My name is Cross Yuuki. You can call me Yuuki-chan. Welcome to Cross Academy." She smiled.

"um… my name is Ichinose Yuni. It's nice to meet you." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh yeah, that's Zero. Kiryuu Zero."

_Zero huh? _It took all my guts to look at him. He was sitting again but he was looking outside the window. Yuuki tried to get his attention, but he only looked and nodded his head at me. After that, he looked away again

_Ugh…what the hell? _I guess it was better that way. Besides, I really didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Dinner was torture. He never looked at me, he never spoke a word, and he never touched his food. Halfway through dinner, he stood up and walked out. I felt hurt, naturally, but I felt angrier at him.

My face probably showed how pissed I was because Yuuki said "It's okay Yuni-chan. Zero's like that to everyone."

"Oh, so he'like that to everyone…" _cold, obnoxious, and a snob to everyone else._

"He just had a bad experience when he was little." She shrugged

"Oh…" was the only thing I could say.

I guess I judged him too harshly. It wasn't my fault that I thought that he was a cold, heartless jerk. I didn't know he had a painful past.

"Oh, umm… so… what happened to him?" I asked "N-not that I would care…but I was just curious."

The chairman and Yuuki looked at each other nervously. I instantly felt that they were keeping something to me. I really didn't care since I respect each persons private life. But I did feel even more curious…

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's okay, I understand."

"uhm… okay" she smiled at me and let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

**Yay! I think this is the longest chapter so far but the last part sucks… I know :))**

**Let me know what you guys think^^**

**If you want me to add something, please feel free to tell. I'm open to your suggestions =)**

**I'll be waiting:D**

**See you in two weeks =D**

**XOXO,**

**~truebluevongola**


	6. Ch5: Please tell me everything

**Sorry for the late update guys. YES! Finals are already over :D:D:D I'm so happy! although I'm not too sure about my grades… XD**

**So here's chapter 5**

**I hope you guys will like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own vampire knight… (I hope I did :P)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

"**PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING****"**

**Normal P.O.V.**

I sighed as I plopped down in my bed.

Tomorrow would be the first day of school, well just for me. I was getting nervous and excited at the same time. The weekend was enough for me to prepare myself for what will happen tomorrow.

Of course, last night didn't go well but, more importantly, I got over it.

Today I did nothing but catch up on the lessons. I also did some advance reading. In the afternoon, I took a nap but I failed miserably. Instead, I fixed my stuff and read a bit of manga in the internet.

As I recalled all the things that happened over the weekend, my eyelids closed and I slowly drifted to sleep

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Everything was black.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked myself while trying to see something.

I looked around, desperately searching for light. As I scanned around, I felt like I was being watched. Then a pair of eyes met mine. The color was uneven, but its gaze was very gentle. The right side was blue and the left was red or was it the other way around? But they definitely glowed. I was so mesmerized that all I could do was stare. In an instant those eyes turned hungry. A hand extended towards me. I was terrified that my feet went numb. After a few seconds of struggling, I finally felt my legs and I ran. I ran like hell.

"You can't run from me forever!" the deep husky voice said.

Finally, by some miracle, I woke up.

_It was just a dream… or… I mean a nightmare…_

I looked at the clock and panicked. It was my first day and I'm going to be late.

After I finished all my morning rituals, I half-ran to class.

The teacher asked me to stay outside the classroom and then he called me to introduce myself to the class.

"Good morning. I am Ichinose Yuni. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." I smiled shyly

After that, the teacher told me to take a seat. When I scanned the room, I saw that the only empty seat was the one right next to Zero. He was looking away when I looked at him.

_Really? Of all the seats that could be empty it had to the one beside him._

I walked hesitantly to where it was and slowly sat. I placed my books and notebooks in the drawer. I looked straight at the teacher, trying to keep my poker face on.

The teacher was discussing a lesson that I already knew so it didn't really hold my interest for long. My mind started to wander off.

Then something occurred to me belatedly…

My hands started to shake and my head started to spin.

_N-no way…I…I just remembered my nightmare… I didn't forget… but now I wish I did… I wish I would just forget it…_

My mind suddenly filled with images of it.

I tried to push the images away but they keep coming back. I felt all the blood in my face drain away.

_I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. What kind of danger did I put myself into? _I scolded myself.

I started to hyperventilate and I took my inhaler, glad that I brought it with me. I haven't had an asthma attack since I was 12 but I kept it just in case.

I looked sideways, wanting to gaze outside the window to distract myself. When I did, I saw Zero looking at me. At least he wasn't glaring at me.

"Wh…What?" I said, feeling a little creeped out. For all I know, I might have dirt in my face or something.

It took a few minutes before he finally responded " Are you… okay?" his tone was bored which irritated me but he seemed truly concerned, sort of…

"Uhm… Yeah" I flinched as I remembered my nightmare again but he didn't seem to notice.

He raised his eyebrows, questioning the contrast between my answer and the tone I used.

"Yeah… You're not ok, are you?" he sighed and turned away from me but continued " What seems to be the problem?"

" Uh… really, it's nothing. See?" I gave him a huge grin but he still didn't face me.

"Well I'm not convinced… I'm doing you a favor here. I don't really care."

_There he is again… irritating me to death…_

"I'm okay you know? 'I don't need your help'" I quoted him. It was what he said when I first met him. I tried to help him but he refused.

"Look, I'm just trying to help" I ignored him and fixed my gaze to the teacher but he still continued " So… please tell me everything."

I was shocked. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me with worry in his eyes. I was speechless from shock.

When I didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on the window.

He stayed like that the entire time, not bothering to look at me. The truth was, I really appreciated his offer. I was deeply touched but my problem was personal and he'd probably think I'm crazy or something.

When the teacher finally dismissed us, I stood up immediately and walked swiftly to the door.

* * *

**So guys, how was it? Please tell me if there are many mistakes.**

**I'm actually almost running out of ideas so I hope you guys can give me ideas:)**

**Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please tell me**

**I'm open to your suggestions =)**

**I hope you guys liked it:D**

**I'll update as soon as I can **

**XOXO,**

**~truebluevongola**


	7. Ch6: Night Class

**Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated soon x_x please forgive me…**

**I sincerely apologize. To make it up to you guys here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it ^^**

*** If you guys want to add or change something in the story please tell me ^^ I'll be glad to entertain your suggestions **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I did but as you can see I don't ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**"NIGHT CLASS"**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with Zero?" I grumbled as I made my way to the dorms. "He acts cold to me one day then the next he suddenly wants to know what's wrong with me!"

I stopped in my tracks and went straight to the stables. I sat down in a haystack and placed my head on my knees and let out violent shivers. I was scared. I was down right scared. Now that I remembered my nightmare I felt scared. It didn't feel like a dream, it felt real.

_Come on Yuni it wasn't real it was just a dream _I told myself repeatedly but mumbled "Yeah… a dream that keeps haunting me…"

I stayed there for a few more minutes and tried to compose myself. When I felt calm I stood up and got on my way to the dorms. While walking, I saw people gathering in front of the moon dorms. Feeling curious, I walked to where the crowd was.

"Hey, calm down. No pushing" said a familiar voice. I looked at where the voice was coming for and saw Yuuki trying to control the crowd. Beside her was… yeah I don't even want to say his name… I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Suddenly the gates opened and the Night class students went out. I admit that they're good looking but… I don't know something feels weird. It wasn't a surprise to me anyway. I'm not good with guys. Even my mom's freaked out about the fact that I never get attracted to any guy. Weird right?

After a few minutes I got annoyed with all the "Kya!, kya!, kya!" of the girls so I decided to walk to the dorms until my attention got caught by two students. The first one was a tall guy. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. The second one had a reddish brown hair and silvery eyes. He was wearing a bored expression.

"They look familiar… I wonder if I already met them…" I told myself. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly images filled my head. It was so fast that they didn't make any sense at all. My head started to spin and I felt nauseous. I tried to break free but I couldn't. My ears started to ring and my legs started to feel numb. I tried to cover my ears to try and block the sound but it didn't work. I opened my eyes but everything was a blur and started to go black. The last thing i saw was a guy running to me with his arms ready to catch me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

**Zero's P.O.V.**

_Geez I can't take anymore of these girl's "Kya!, kya!, kya!". I seriously don't understand girls… _I thought to myself as I was doing my job. I seriously hate this. I didn't even sign-up for this. But then again, I can at least keep an eye on those blood-sucking beasts.

I looked around hoping for a thing to ease my anger when I saw Yuni. _Oh great, now she's a fangirl too… _The whole idea repulsed me. I mean, what do girls see in them? They're vampires for crying out loud. I rolled my eyes and looked somewhere else. It only took a few minutes before I unconsciously looked back at her. I was glad I did. She had her eyes shut and her hand to her ears. I don't know why but she looked like she was in pain. I frowned as I made my way to her to ask her what was wrong but the she opened her eyes. My eyes widened as I saw the emotions in her eyes. It was pain, shock, and confusion. I ran to where she was but as I was getting closer her eyes went blank and she collapsed.

_Phew! That was close. Good thing I caught her._ I don't know why I was anxious but when I saw that she was in my heart suddenly tightened. It felt as if someone had stabbed me. I shook my head, trying to clear out what I was thinking. It was really impossible. I looked sideways and saw Kuran staring at us and started walking towards us. I turned my back on him and started walking to the infirmary. All that I could think about at that time was that I do not want him to meet Yuni.

I gently placed Yuni in the bed and pulled the covers until her neck. I was so worried. I don't know. I've never felt so confused in my life. I sat down at the nearest chair and rested my head in my arms. It was only a matter of time before I felt sleepy and dozed off.

. . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Sorry that it's too short :( I hope you guys can help me by giving me ideas. i'll be waiting for your reviews :)**

**I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I could guys so please review! **** It'll be a big help for me.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :D**

**Xoxo**

**~truebluevongola**


End file.
